Metro Ghost story
by Phenixia Sama
Summary: This is the story of the girl who kissed Metro Man's feet. She didn't accept his death and the fact that everyone think of Megamind as a hero. Her anger will lead her to become a new villain: Metro Ghost.


_I thought about that story when I noticed that there was a kid at the Lil' gifted school that looked like the girl who kissed Metro man's foot. Then, I wonder: how did she reacted when he died? What was her life before and after that event? And so it leaded me to create a new villain. Strangely, no one seemed to have thought about her in all the fanfics I read._

_Since it's summer, my English teacher friend didn't looked at my fanfic to make some corrections, so there might be some errors here and there. If you notice anything, don't be afraid to tell me. And... I don't own Megamind._

* * *

><p>The curtains were closed, plunging the place into darkness. Alone, in her bright white and gold room, a young woman was lying on her bed. She was feeling crushed, abandoned, and empty, with no more tears to cry. Since a few days, she had stopped living. She just wanted to die and join her beloved one.<p>

Everywhere around her, there were pictures and objects related to him. His blue eyes and shinning smile were directed at her, and only at her. In her dreams, she always had been his girlfriend. In reality, she was just a plain girl, with a ponytail, another Metro City's random citizen. Even her name was so ordinary that he never bother to remember it. But she adored him anyway. He was her obsession since she was 6 years old.

She met Wayne Scott at the Lil' gifted school. It was love at first sight. Even when she was a kid, she knew that no one in the world could be as incredible as him. Yet, one day, a blue freak came to school and tried hopelessly to be his equal. How someone could even think of something so foolish, she didn't know. Wayne was so perfect, the other kid didn't stand a chance. But in secret, she was jealous of that bald weirdo. After all, he had all Wayne's attention. When finally her strong hero took the school away from the bad boy, she was so happy. Good riddance, she thought. Now was her chance!

Yet, nothing changed. For years, she tried to catch his attention, but the annoying anomaly was always a step before her. Despite that, her love grew more and more. She worshiped Metro Man, even if he never noticed her. She was just another face among the crowd. When she learned that he was going out with that reporter named Roxanne Richi, she didn't accept it. She was so jealous and sad that she cried for days and broke a lot of stuff. But never once, did she damage something related to Metro Man. It wasn't his fault if the brunette had caught his attention. It was, again, because of that blue aberration who kept kidnapping her. It was always his fault. And now... now the big headed monster had killed her beloved Metro Man. How could that happened? Only a few days ago, she had kissed his perfect foot. She always hoped that he would get tired of the reporter and look at her instead. Now... it was too late. Her dream lover was dead.

Things got worst after his early departure. That horrible Roxanne Richi was going out with the fiend who killed her boyfriend, an impostor had destroyed half the city Metro Man cared so much for and all the citizens were cheering his murderer's name. Him! A notorious villain! An evil overlord! A cold blooded killer! They were all hypocrites. They even made a museum for him, where Metro Man's museum was standing before... Sacrilege! How could they forget his greatness like that and replace him with... with... that lying abomination! Clearly, he was manipulating all the citizens so they could believe that he changed. And they were trusting him! How could they, after all his years of villainy?

Now, she was the only one who remembered Metro Man's heroic life and what he had fought for. Even if she always had been a nameless fan girl for him, she had live relatively well with that kind of loneliness, as long as she could watch him fly around the buldings. But Metro Man was dead and she wanted to die too. Life wasn't worth living without him. She felt like the shadow of herself. Maybe in dying, she would become a ghost and terrorize the evil assassin and all those forgetful people for their crimes against a real hero. Or maybe...

Maybe she didn't have to die for that. Maybe she could become that living memory and do everything in her power to punish them. She could be the vengeful spirit of Metro City's true heart. Plans began to form in her brain as she lied in darkness, deadly serious.

After a while, she opened the curtains. The moon and some stars were shinning in the night sky. For the first time since the death of her beloved, she smiled, hoping that he was looking at her from heaven. She noted quickly her plans in a small book with Metro Man's face on it. Then, taking white sheets and veils, she made herself a costume. When she looked at her mirror, as the sun rised, she saw a mysterious white form, with dark eyes, and a big « M » made of gold stars on her chest. She would have her vengeance, in his name. And the first one to pay would be Megamind.


End file.
